


Scary Monsters

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Frightening Scenes, Funeral Scene, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(mild spoiler: Major character death warning isn't for Bowie, he doesn't die so don't worry)  David Bowie’s personal assistant, who wouldn’t want that job?  When Janine Silver applies for the position, she has no idea just what she is getting herself into. What is with that strange, shadowy corner of David’s room? And who is he talking to, when there’s nobody else around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Need An Assistant!

Janine was an overachiever in most aspects of her life, she always came out of her school years with top marks and any job she landed herself with was done to perfection. She wasn't the prettiest woman in the world but she never tried to be, preferring to wear little or no make-up and just hanging her hair in a quick ponytail before rushing out to work. She loved coffee, enjoyed reading and drove a modest type of car. It wasn't new or real flash, but it got her from A to B and that's really all she needed. Janine shifted from job to job, not because she was ever fired but because she grew very bored quite quickly and always felt like there was something more out there for her to experience. Music was not to her taste, sure - she would listen to the radio or watch some on TV but she wasn't crazy about it. This week was dragging by so slowly, she was on her lunchbreak when she picked up the newspaper and saw an advertisement for a P.A.  Jotting the number down, Janine finished her coffee and returned to work. She might give the number a buzz later on, she'd never been a personal assistant before and it sounded like something she may like to try out.

 

**

 

He was pouting.  She _hated_ it when he pouted, things never went smoothly when he did.  
  
  
"I don't _need_ an assistant!" his arms folded across his chest, then dropped to his sides and then he sat down.  
  
  
"You _do_ need one," she insisted, worried about him constantly and only thinking of his wellbeing.  
  
  
"Then I don't _want_ one!" came his retort, as he picked up a magazine and flipped through it, pretending to find it fascinating and hoping she'd drop the subject and go away.  
  
  
"David!" came her voice again, making his nose wrinkle in anger.  
  
  
"Leave me alone!" he threw the magazine down hard, making her flinch and he stood up but she was not afraid of him because he would never raise his fist to a woman, "please Tia, just leave me alone."  
  
  
His voice had softened, but she wasn't about to give in so easily.  
  
  
"It's not good to be alone," Tia told him firmly, "it's just one little P.A."  
  
  
His lips pursed and his eyes glared back at her.  
  
  
"Is it you?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
  
"No," Tia shook her head and his lips curled back in a silent snarl.  
  
  
He threw his hands up in the air.  
  
  
"But I am used to you already!" he argued, "I could probably handle it if it were you! Why do I need a complete stranger under my feet? Getting in my way?"  
  
  
Tia smiled at him, accepting the outburst as a compliment. It was not easy to make him comfortable with you, much of the time it was uncertain until he actually said something like this.  
  
  
She'd had no idea.


	2. First Meeting

It was early evening when Janine arrived home, she had a bath and treated herself to a lovely home cooked meal before picking up the phone. She called the number she had jotted down earlier that day, answering a few mundane questions before being asked in for an interview tomorrow morning. Janine agreed but there were a couple of last things the person on the other end of the line needed to know.  
  
  
"Have you heard of David Bowie?" they asked her.  
  
  
"Of course," Janine replied, "I have heard of him."  
  
  
"Are you a big fan?" came the next question.  
  
  
Janine frowned a little.  
  
  
"I don't _fangirl_ ," she replied, "if that's what you're asking. I've heard a song or two of his, but music really isn't my thing."  
  
  
And so the interview was arranged for 9am the very next day.  
  
  
Janine was up bright and early, she dressed casually and barely bothered with her hair or make-up. The address she had been given was an apartment building, so she had to find a suitable parking space before she could be buzzed in. She approached the right door, number 5 and knocked on it gently. She heard some arguing going on inside before the door finally opened and an older woman with graying hair greeted her with a tired yet kind smile.  
  
  
"You must be Tia," said Janine, "my name is Janine Silver, I called last night about the job?"  
  
  
A door slammed somewhere behind Tia and the old woman ushered Janine inside.  
  
  
"Come in, come in!" Tia smiled, "welcome! This shouldn't take too long, you seem perfectly capable for the task."  
  
  
Janine sat herself down upon a lovely black sofa, it had red cushions and was very comfortable. Tia sat across from Janine, looking her over; from her slightly messy hair to her slightly full figure. She wasn't overweight, rather she was average, she liked to be comfortable and being stick thin never did appeal to her. Tia went through Janine's resumé quietly and nodded a few times, smiling when she was done.  
  
  
"Yes," she handed it back to Janine, "I have no doubts about your professionalism, but how are you in social situations?"  
  
  
"I am very much a people person," Janine replied, "I've had to deal with some very difficult people but I have never lost my cool, not ever."  
  
  
Tia smiled at her again, it was a cheeky kind of knowing smile.  
  
  
"You're going to need that," she told Janine, "would you like to meet your client now?"  
  
  
Janine brightened up, so far the interview was going very well.  
  
  
"Of course!" she answered enthusiastically.  
  
  
Tia stood up and walked over to a closed door, she tried the knob but it was locked and she could not open it no matter how much she tried to jiggle it.  
  
  
"Will you please come out?" she called through the wooden obstruction, "you're being quite rude, we have a visitor!"  
  
  
Janine heard a click, then the door opened a crack.  
  
  
"Come out and meet Janine," Tia coaxed the person in the room, "she would like to be your personal assistant... "  
  
  
"I told you I didn't _need one_!" came a vaguely familiar male voice, it was soft spoken yet very firm.  
  
  
Janine felt a little awkward now, what was this lady doing asking for a P.A. if the guy didn't need one?  
  
  
"You _do_!" insisted Tia, "now come and say hello!"  
  
  
She grasped his forearm before he could shut the door on her and she pulled him out of the room, Janine stood up as Tia hauled the man over to her, watching him stumble and almost trip as she did so. Janine found herself thinking she was quite strong for an older woman, but then this guy didn't seem like he'd weigh all that much anyhow.  
  
  
"Janine," Tia smiled patiently, "this is David Bowie... "  
  
  
Janine held out her hand towards David.  
  
  
"Hi," she smiled at him in greeting. His eyes lifted just enough to glance at her extended hand, but he did not accept it and Tia nudged him.  
  
  
"Hello," he muttered uncomfortably, pulling his arm out of Tia's grip, "can I go now?"  
  
  
Tia tried to be patient, but sometimes it was very hard for her these days.  
  
  
"At least give her a chance," she pleaded.  
  
  
His lips pursed as he shook his head a little.  
  
  
"Why a _total stranger_?" he demanded, "she'll just take my stuff... "  
  
  
"She has barely even _heard_ of you," Tia said, slightly angrily, "she isn't interested in stealing your wretched _stuff_."  
  
  
Janine watched in silence as his expression turned from sulky to visibly hurt, he turned his face away and stared down at the floor.


	3. Shaky Beginnings

Tia sighed, a little ashamed at losing her cool with him, but Janine was very intrigued and wanted to land this job now more than ever, so she decided to treat this situation as a test of her people skills and stepped in.  
  
  
"Of course you can go," she told him brightly, "but would you mind terribly if I came along? I would really love to see some of your work...  "  
  
  
His eyes lifted to meet hers, an uncertain but curious frown graced his thin features as he stared hard at her. Gently, ever so slightly, he gave her a nod and went back into his room.  
  
  
Tia touched Janine's arm and smiled at her, quite amazed. He had only allowed people inside his room after he had known them for at least a month or two and even then, it was only for a short time.  
  
  
"When can you start?" she asked.  
  
  
"Right now," replied Janine, "if that's alright?"  
  
  
Tia nodded and Janine followed David into the room, closing the door behind her.  


His room wasn't neat and tidy, the way she had expected it to be but it was a nice contrast to her assumption. She felt more comfortable in casual settings, so pushing some papers off a chair in order to sit down felt quite natural and it did not elicit a scolding from David.  
  
  
His eyes were examining her from his position on the edge of his bed, his face was lowered as if in punishment but he was calm and Janine was thankful for that much at least.  
  
  
"So what are you working on?" she asked him, smiling at him encouragingly.  
  
  
"A tour," came his soft response, gaze flicking to the paperwork upon the desk she was seated close to, "just a short tour.. "  
  
  
Janine nodded, it was something and at least he wasn't angry with her - at least, not as far as she could tell and she prided herself on being able to read people quite well.  
  
  
"Do you know what cities you will be playing in?" she asked him.  
  
  
He nodded silently, his lips pursed and she sensed his growing unease at her questions; so she decided to change the subject.  
  
  
"Would you like to know anything about me?" she offered.  
  
  
His attention returned to her completely now, a curiosity sparking in his unusual eyes as they seemed to be scanning her face momentarily.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" came the unavoidably predictable question.  
  
  
Janine smiled easily at him, she wasn't aware of much of his work but he seemed like a nice guy to be around so far.  
  
  
"I was hired to be your personal assistant," she responded gently, "but I wouldn't mind getting to know you on a less professional level, if you like."  
  
  
"Let's keep it professional," came his almost childlike tone of voice.  
  
  
Janine nodded, so be it then.  
  
  
He offered a forced half smile, then it vanished just as quickly as it had come.  
  
  
Janine had dealt with shy people before, but this was something a bit different because he was a rock star and easily went on stage to perform in front of thousands; his social awkwardness was a bit baffling until she noticed his eyes.  
  
  
He was fidgeting and his eyes were slightly darting whenever he looked around, she sat back and she knew then that there were definitely drugs involved here.  
  
  
She wasn't sure she liked being around them, they were dangerous and attracted very unlikeable people who sold the stuff and cared nothing if they killed someone with a bad batch or from overdosing; so long as they got paid first.  
  
  
She watched him recline into his pillows, sitting propped up against the headboard and staring at her with his head slightly cocked to one side.  
  
  
"What do you expect from me?" Janine asked him.  
  
  
His shoulders gave a tired shrug.  
  
  
"I don't expect anything from you," he answered her shortly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back slowly.  
  
  
Janine looked at him, a little frustrated but she knew this was not his idea and so she needed to be slightly more patient with him. Perhaps he would warm to her, then she could feel useful at least and actually earn her wage. She felt like she was wasting time, just sitting around chatting with him when she could be running errands for him or getting him something to eat.  
  
  
He looked like he could use a decent meal.  
  
  
Janine stood up and his brow furrowed, but his chest was rising and falling slowly; indicating he was falling asleep.  
  
  
She quietly left the room, closing the door softly and seating herself back down upon the black sofa.


	4. You're On Your Own

Tia was sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper and she lifted her gaze when Janine sat down.  
  
  
"How did it go?" asked Tia, eager to find out if Janine had been successful.  
  
  
"Not bad," Janine spoke honestly, "he's sleeping."  
  
  
"Ohh," Tia's eyes grew wider, "you are quite the gem! He _never_ falls asleep in front of strangers!"  
  
  
Janine smiled and relaxed, perhaps chatting with him wasn't quite the waste of time afterall.

 

"Why is he asleep at this time of day?" asked Janine.  
  
  
"He doesn't keep normal hours," replied Tia, "likely he was up at 3am with an idea and has only just gone down now."  
  
  
Janine nodded and sat back, glancing towards the door.  
  
  
"I'm not sure what to do with myself," she commented.  
  
  
"You will get used to that soon enough," said Tia, "I would do it myself, I have been doing it unofficially for a while now but I am getting too old. He really is a lively creature, never still."  
  
  
Janine smiled warmly at Tia, she seemed to have a motherly fondness for the man.  
  
  
As Tia slowly got to her feet, Janine's smile faded somewhat.  
  
  
"You're leaving?" she asked, "I've never done this before... "  
  
  
"You'll do fine," said Tia, "just ease into it, use your best judgement. He doesn't always want what he needs, or need what he wants. But pick your battles wisely, you can't win them all."  
  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
  
Janine cast a sideways glance to the closed door, talk about jumping in with both feet! She stood up and decided, since it was early in the week, she would check the cupboards and refridgerator for food. She found some stale bread, a carton of milk that smelled questionable and a box of baking soda. Her brows raised, she wondered what David was eating for his meals each day.  
  
  
Had they just run out today?  
  
  
She figured she would need to do some shopping for him, but she had no idea what he liked to eat.  
  
  
The bread and the milk seemed simple enough, perhaps the trashcan would yield more clues? Walking over to it, she opened the lid and sighed with frustration. It was empty. Unsure of how long he would sleep for, Janine turned on the television and sat down to wait.  
  
  
There wasn't even any coffee...  
  
  
She glanced at the door again, biting her lower lip. She could dash out and grab some coffee and a muffin, it'd take her maybe half an hour, tops. Grabbing the key, she left him a note just in case he woke up and then she left.  
  
  
She walked around the corner and found a coffee shop, she ordered and sat down to read the newspaper while she waited. There was already an article about the upcoming Bowie tour, the first gig was not very far away and she had no idea what still needed to be done. Still, she was only his personal assistant; that meant she was in charge of assisting only him. She wasn't the tour manager, all she had to do was look after the star and make sure he didn't get himself into any mischief.  
  
  
She didn't have children, but she assumed it would be a little like having one; albeit a very spoiled one..  
  
  
Taking her coffee and muffin back to the apartment, she was relieved to discover he hadn't woken yet and she laughed to herself. She was actually worried about him, leaving him alone while she went out really did feel like leaving a child home alone and she had only just met him for a few minutes this morning.  
  
  
"Okay, _stop it_!" she scolded herself, settling down in front of the TV again, "you are _not_ babysitting a _toddler_!"


	5. The Other Voice

A few hours later, Janine was relieved to hear the sound of movements coming from David's bedroom. At last, he was awake and she could go shopping. She waited patiently, but he didn't emerge from his room and she furrowed her brow when she realised that he was talking with someone. She stood up and approached the door, pressing her ear up against it. Yes, two distinct voices. But she hadn't seen anyone come in, had they entered while she was out?  
  
  
But, who else would have a key?  
  
  
She rapped lightly on the door and pushed it open a little, just enough to be able to put her head inside.  
  
  
"David?" she ventured, peering inside the dimly lit room, "is everything okay?"  
  
  
She found him sitting on his bed, looking at her mutely. Janine pushed the door open further and looked around again, but there wasn't another person in sight.  
  
  
"Did you want something?" asked David, drawing her attention away from prying.  
  
  
"I um... "  Janine decided not to mention the other voice she heard, _had she heard it?_  
  
  
She couldn't be sure now. He was looking at her, waiting for her to finish her explanation of why she'd come into his room.  
  
  
"I was wondering if I could do some grocery shopping for you?" she finally managed.  
  
  
"No," he said simply, turning his gaze away.  
  
  
"But.. " Janine began.  
  
  
"I'll be going away soon," came his soft voice, "there really is no need."  
  
  
Janine nodded, hesitated and then closed his door. She waited there for a good few minutes, but the other voice didn't return.  
  
  
"I must be going stir crazy," she reasoned.  
  
  
Perhaps he was rehearsing? Sometimes performers spoke to their fans from up on the stage, that had to be it. Janine tried to take her mind off it, but she just couldn't shake the fact that she had heard two unique voices in that room. One was obviously David's, his voice was very distinct but the other... It was completely different, it was American but it was just as soft as David's. Was he experimenting with a different accent? If he was, it was very good but for what purpose?  
  
  
Janine stood up and stretched her legs, she'd had quite enough of her mind dragging her back to the mystery and it was getting late in the afternoon. She wasn't clear on how long she was supposed to hang about for, if he kept such unusual hours; was she supposed to go home or stay? And when should she return? Glancing to his door, she felt a cold chill shudder down her spine.  
  
  
"Stop being ridiculous," she scolded herself, walking over to it quietly.  
  
  
Just as she was about to knock, she froze when she heard the voices talking softly again. She silently opened the door, then pushed it open very quickly. David turned slowly to look at her, he was seated, cross legged on the floor and had papers scattered all around him; pen in hand. He looked quite surprised, not speaking for a moment or two as she quickly glanced around the room. It seemed to annoy him, because he pursed his lips and frowned slightly.  
  
  
"Could I talk with you out here for a minute?" Janine asked David, feeling increasingly uncomfortable in the dark, little room.  
  
  
David looked towards a very dark corner, close to his wardrobe and then he stood up, following her out and shutting the door behind him. Janine felt like she could breathe again, the moment the door was closed she felt instantly lighter.


	6. They Followed Me Home

"I'm sorry to drag you away from your work," she apologised.  
  
  
His gaze was upon her, waiting patiently and expectantly.  
  
  
"Tia never told me my hours," Janine explained, "how long do I stay? When do I come back?"  
  
  
He shrugged and dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment, looking back at her with questioning eyes.  
  
  
Of course, this was all Tia's idea; not his. He really wouldn't know, she'd have to play it by ear and learn as she went along. Well, she was always ready for a challenge. She offered him a gentle smile, sensing his unease and anxiety.  
  
  
"I'll leave you to it then," she told him, "I've left my number by the phone, if you need anything; just give me a call. Otherwise, I'll be back in the morning."  
  
  
His gaze shifted nervously around as he nodded and she headed for the front door, bid him a quick goodbye and left before she was tempted to ask him about what she'd now twice overheard in his room. It had been a long day and she was thankful for a nice, hot bath, dinner and finally bed. She didn't sleep well that night, which was strange because she always slept like a log.  
  
A very _dead_ log.  
  
  
This night, however, she tossed and turned and kept hearing voices whispering and shushing in the darkness of her bedroom. They got so noisy at one point, that she sat up and switched on her bedside lamp but there was nothing there and of course the whispering stopped the moment the room lit up.


	7. A Frightening Discovery

The next day came and Janine dragged herself back to David's apartment, she was very late as she'd slept in and traffic was a nightmare to weave through this time of the day. She let herself in, remembered that he might very well have only just gone to bed and kept the noise down while she settled in for the day. She had no idea what to do, or what to expect. So far, aside from the weirdness, this was the easiest job she'd ever taken on.  
  
  
There was an abrupt knock at the door, startling Janine as she jumped up to answer it. A large man barged inside and headed directly for David's bedroom door, Janine managed to gather her senses and rush to stand guard in front of it.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but before I call the police," she said quickly, her heart hammering, "who are you?"  
  
  
" _I_ am sorry," the man grunted, "I thought he was alone."  
  
  
"I'm his new P.A." Janine told him.  
  
  
His brow raised.  
  
  
"He hasn't had one of those for a while," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
  
Janine frowned.  
  
  
"What about Tia?" she asked.  
  
  
"Who?" came his gruff reply, then he seemed to remember, "no, she died a few years ago... "  
  
  
He thumped on the door and Janine felt a little sick, surely he was mistaken?  
  
  
"He's asleep!" Janine scolded the man.  
  
  
"I know!" he barked back at her, "and he's going to be late!"  
  
  
He turned to look at her, sizing her up.  
  
  
"What're you doing here anyway?" he demanded.  
  
  
"Tia hired me," Janine replied angrily.  
  
  
"That's not even remotely funny," said the man, "have some respect!"  
  
  
Janine watched him barge into David's room, it flooded with light from the livingroom - except for one dark corner by the wardrobe which remained bathed in shadow. That's where they saw him, standing there facing the shadowy corner as he turned slowly to look at them, blinking in the sudden brightness.  
  
  
"You ready then?" he asked them happily. Janine noticed his sudden change in demenour, he was keen to get going, full of energy and he smiled like he was flirting with them both. She also noticed his eyes, he was high on something. With a light sigh, she gathered the few things she had brought along with her and followed them outside. She wasn't sure how long this 'short tour' would go for, all she knew was that she was expected to go along with David.


	8. More Voices

For the most part, the tour went rather smoothly. David was confident and happy, his band members were excited and the fans were always screaming until their voices were hoarse. It was the night of the last show, Janine had been feeling very useful during the tour and she was worried about boredom setting in once it was all over. She walked into the dressing room backstage, an eerie hush falling over the room as she opened the door. She felt as though she had just interrupted a private conversation, but he was alone in there.  
  
  
"Ready?" she asked, nervously. He looked up at her and nodded, smiling at her like a flirt as he stood up and they both walked over to the steps that led up to the stage. The noisy fans were almost deafening, chanting his name over and over. Janine offered him an encouraging smile, but the way he looked at her was very unsettling. He sort of gazed at her, as though fascinated by her and then he turned and graced the stage with his presence.  
  
  
The crowd roared and he smiled bashfully, ducking his head modestly as they all rose to their feet, hands high above their heads in a standing ovation. Janine knew the setlist by heart now, she knew when he would come down for a break and she knew when he would stop to talk or introduce his band.  
  
  
But tonight felt different, he was behaving very strangely and as the last song was ending; he slowly sat down close to the front of the stage. Hands reached out towards him and he playfully brushed their fingertips with his own, smiling at them as they screamed his name. He brought the mic to his lips and purred into it, driving the closest people to him wild as their outstretched hands strained to reach him.  
  
  
He lay down on his back with a strangely crooked smile, eyes half closed as his fingertips lazily brushed against theirs once more. Janine felt the urge to go onto the stage and get him away from there, but security was already walking towards him. She was distracted by their sudden appearance, she glanced back to David and her hand flew over her mouth as she gasped. Someone had a firm grip on his wrist, they pulled him towards the waiting hands that now grabbed his arms and pulled him almost over the edge. Security managed to grab his waist just in time, eventually pulling him free.  
  
  
Janine couldn't believe it, he was still smiling like a flirt at the fans, who were trying to claw their way onto the stage but were being blocked by security.  
  
  
He stood up and rushed over to them, reaching out to them again but this time he was forced back as the frustrated fans howled like bloodthirsty hounds. Janine was mortified, was he _trying_ to kill himself? If he let them drag him off the stage, they would tear him to pieces!  
  
  
As he was brought backstage, Janine grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dressing room. He walked without resistance, she closed the door once they were inside but the roar of the crowd was still in her ears. He had lipstick marks all over him, so Janine took a moist cloth and began to clean it from him as best she could.

"Are you feeling alright?" Janine asked him, carefully removing the lipstick from around his mouth and then his neck.  
  
  
He offered her a short nod, seemingly in his own world at the moment and Janine could have sworn he was nodding at someone else because he wasn't even looking at her. She felt his hand gently clasp her wrist and push it away, her eyes met his.  
  
  
"I want to be alone now," he told her.  
  
  
Janine hesitated, but slowly turned and left him alone. Outside the door, she listened with a shudder as the two voices began to argue softly. She couldn't quite make out the words, but whoever was talking to David was not very pleased for some reason and David was getting quite annoyed with them. After a minute or two, she had to jump away from the door because David stormed out and slammed it shut behind him, muttering something like ' _controlling git_ ' and ' _never listens to my ideas_ ' - Janine carefully peered inside, but there simply was not a soul to be seen...


	9. How Is Tia Doing?

Once they had settled back into the apartment, after all the interviews and shows were over with, Janine felt determined to find out more about Tia. She had tried asking everyone who might have known her, but they all said the same thing: Tia had died several years back.  She decided that the only way she was going to find out the truth, was by asking the one person whom she knew had actually seen and talked to Tia more recently: David Bowie.  
  
  
She tapped lightly on his door one afternoon, he did not respond but she walked in anyway. She glanced around and saw him over by the wardrobe, facing the creepy, dark corner she so despised from day one.  
  
  
"David?" Janine ventured.  
  
  
He gave a start and snapped his head around, obviously caught by surprise.  
  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Janine tried to sound nonchalant. She watched him glance back to the shadowy corner, but he didn't seem to find whatever it was he'd been looking at just a moment ago, so he turned his attention back to Janine.  
  
  
"I suppose so," he gestured for her to sit down at his desk and so she did. He stood there, waiting and watching.  
  
  
"It's about Tia," Janine began.  
  
  
His eyes were blank for a moment, then he blinked and smiled slightly.  
  
  
"How is the old bird?" he asked, fondly.  
  
  
"David," Janine spoke slowly and carefully, "everyone says she died a few years ago... "  
  
  
His expression turned angry and he looked away from her, which only confused Janine further.  
  
  
"You saw her," came his short answer.  
  
  
"Yes," Janine nodded firmly, "I did see her... "  
  
  
He looked back at her now and offered her his friendly smile again.  
  
  
"So how is she?" he repeated.  
  
  
Janine squinted at him for a moment, clearly she was not going to get her answer here either.  
  
  
"She's well," Janine answered him at last.  
  
  
"Good," he nodded, his shoulders relaxing, "I'm glad."


	10. Invisible Threat

Janine studied his face for a while, he seemed distracted somehow; as if he were listening to someone else talking. Janine felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and stand on end, she got goosebumps as she noticed he was looking over her shoulder at something. She glanced nervously, following his gaze but she saw nothing of interest and she soon looked back at David. He was looking a lot more pale than usual, his eyes wide and his lips dry.  
  
  
"Come on," he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bedroom, Janine was taken quite unawares by his strength and she stumbled out after him. He shut the door and leaned against it, smiling at her uncertainly.  
  
  
"I'm a bit hungry," he told her, though somehow she knew he was lying.  
  
  
Janine nodded slightly, thankful to be out of there but terrified as to what might have happened to her if he hadn't pulled her out.  
  
  
"What, um... What would you like?" she stammered, still shaking.  
  
  
He shrugged, licking his lips quickly.  
  
  
"Just something light," he answered, she was surprised at how calm he was, "pancakes?"  
  
  
Janine slowly moved over to the kitchen, he was keeping her away and busy but why? What was he looking at in there that she could not see?  She collected the simple ingredients she needed to make the pancakes and he sat on the sofa to read the newspaper, she watched him and every now and then he would turn to the bedroom door.  
  
  
Janine's heart leapt into her throat when his bedroom door swung open full force, seemingly all on it's own.  
  
  
David jumped up and rushed to close it, offering her a jittery kind of smile.  
  
  
"Must have left my window open," he mused, seating himself again.  
  
  
Janine glanced to the window, but she saw no wind outside. She looked back to David, who was now positioned so that he could see her. This made her nervous all over again, because he was now watching her very closely and yet he wasn't looking directly at her. He was looking in her general direction, but not right at her.  
  
  
"They're almost done," she said, trying to stop her voice from quaking, "butter or syrup?"  
  
  
He didn't seem to hear her, still gazing worriedly into the kitchen and fidgeting nervously with his fingers.  
  
  
"I've changed my mind," he said, a little too quickly, "would you go and buy me a coffee?"  
  
  
Janine felt relief and anxiety both at once, she wanted nothing more than to get out of there but to just leave him?  
  
  
"I'm not sure," she hesitated.  
  
  
"Oh go on," he smiled at her easily, "please?"  
  
  
Janine relaxed a little at his reassuring grin, picked up her handbag and headed for the door.  
  
  
"Don't hurry back," he called, as she smiled and closed the door.


	11. Blackout

As soon as she was outside, she felt instant relief. Like a dead weight had been lifted from her chest. She let out a long breath of air and headed for the shops, her hands still trembling but not quite so badly now. Seating herself in a small café, she looked around for a phone and when she spied one; she walked over to it. Calling Tia's number, she hoped the old lady was at home and prayed she could explain to her what the hell was going on.  
  
  
Her heart almost stopped, as the voice on the other end of the line told her that the number she had dialled had been disconnected. Hanging up, she shakily sat herself down and tried hard not to imagine she'd been hired by a ghost. It was absurd, of course, but then there was that shadowy corner. She couldn't deny that corner, even in the daytime it was shrouded in darkness. Janine had never truly believed in the supernatural, but lately things had been testing her resolve that it didn't exist.  
  
  
She collected David's coffee and slowly took it back to him, just as she rested her hand upon the front doorknob; she heard a whisper. It was right on the other side of the door, she could just barely hear it but the message was clear: _**GO AWAY!**_

Holding her breath, Janine opened the door and looked around but there wasn't anyone behind the door at all. Closing it, she called for David and got no reply; so she sat the beverage down onto the little coffee table.  
  
  
"David?" she called for him again and heard a scuffling sound, glancing to his bedroom door.  
  
  
It was ajar, which was not right because he never left it open.  
  
  
She walked over to it and slowly opened it further, he was asleep in his bed; she could see his form under the blankets. Sighing with relief, she avoided looking towards the corner and went back out to the livingroom. She jumped as the bedroom door suddenly slammed shut, her heart racing so fast that it made her feel sick. A few moments later, Janine looked around as the front door opened and she paled as she watched David enter the apartment.  
  
  
"Oh, you're back," he greeted her with a nervous smile, his gaze flicking around the room cautiously.  
  
  
Janine swallowed a lump in her throat, hadn't she just seen him sleeping in bed a moment ago?  
  
  
He grabbed the coffee and headed for his bedroom, but Janine snagged his arm as he passed her by.  
  
  
"Wait," she urged him, "don't go in there yet... "  
  
  
He frowned.  
  
  
"Why not?" he asked her.  
  
  
Janine peered into the room, but the bed was empty.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" came his concerned voice.  
  
  
Janine blinked and shook her head.  
  
  
"Yeah," she said distractedly, "I'm... Fine... "  
  
  
He walked into the room and sat down on the floor, she watched him cut up magazines and papers for a while before settling herself down to watch some TV.  Suddenly, the lights flickered and all the power went out. Janine froze in her seat, but a distant rumble of thunder helped her to relax.  
  
  
"Bloody typical," came David's voice as he emerged from his bedroom.  
  
  
The rain started to pour down heavily and noisily, lightning flashed to bathe the entire apartment in it's brilliant glow for a second before it descended into blackness once more. Thunder rumbled closer, louder than before and David sat down beside Janine on the sofa.  
  
  
"Do you think your place has power?" he asked her. Janine really had no idea, but she liked the way he thought. Any excuse to get away from this place was fine by her!


	12. The Hateful Gaze

"Let's go and find out," she smiled at him, standing up. He grabbed an umbrella and followed her out to her car, she drove towards her home and she smiled to herself suddenly.  
  
  
"What?" he noticed.  
  
  
"If someone had told me a few weeks ago that I would be bringing a rockstar home I'd have laughed in their face!" Janine told him.  
  
  
He turned and looked out the window, an awkward silence settling in.  
  
  
They arrived shortly and hurried inside, Janine felt relief as she flicked the lights on.  
  
  
"Brilliant," David walked over to her television and switched it on. Janine locked the door and took off her wet coat, hanging it by the heater.  
  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked.  
  
  
She heard a kind of half hearted sound and looked over at him, smiling fondly as he curled up on the sofa and closed his eyes. Janine let him sleep, it must be exhausting being David Bowie.  
  
  
She kept herself busy, but quiet and the hours went by until it was finally nighttime. The storm had only gotten worse outside, so it looked like they were stuck here for the time being. She cooked herself some dinner, she made extra for David but in all the time she'd known him; he hadn't really eaten much. But she wasn't with him 24/7 so what did she know? He never really complained of being starving, so she shrugged it off and and retired to bed. She closed her eyes wearily, welcoming the dark blanket of sleep as it took her away from the storm and into a silent slumber.  
  
  
It was a few hours later when she was startled awake by a loud noise, it sounded like a balloon bursting right in her ear. She sat up quickly, her heart pounding as she tried to blink away her blindness in the pitch black of her bedroom.  
  
  
Was it thunder? Had lightning hit something just outside her window?  
  
  
She listened intently, but the storm had gone and there were no other sounds. She glanced to her left to see her clock, giving out a shriek of terror as she came face to face with a pair of hateful, glaring eyes. She scrambled out of bed, tripping over her blankets and falling to the floor; she got to her feet and sobbed so hard that she couldn't breathe as she tried to find the light switch. The light came on all by itself and she let out another frightened scream as something touched her shoulder, she spun around and lashed out but her wrist was grasped and she heard someone talking to her.  
  
  
Janine stopped struggling and she noticed that it was David, looking at her fearfully. Her wild eyes and messy hair must have looked an awful fright, she was breathing heavily and tears streaked down her cheeks. She collapsed into him, sobbing harder and he hesitantly put his arms around her with a baffled expression upon his face. Janine was glad that he was here tonight, because the last time she had been frightened in her room at night; she'd been alone and it was far worse this time.  
  
  
"What happened?" came his voice, it was soft and a little timid; as it usually was but it was also calm and somehow hearing a familiar male voice gave her comfort and reassurance right now.  
  
  
"I guess I had a nightmare," she replied, as it became obvious to her that there wasn't anything to be afraid of or he would have said something. Slowly letting him go, she felt embarassed as she turned and looked around the bedroom. Nothing. No face in the dark, no glaring eyes.  
  
  
"Would you sleep with me?" Janine asked, turning back to David and hugging herself.  
  
  
His brow lifted.  
  
  
"You what?" he asked.  
  
  
Janine blushed.  
  
  
"I mean like, beside me," she explained, her face turning a deep crimson, "just until I fall alseep?"  
  
  
He nodded and they fixed up her bed, she lay down and he reclined against the pillows. As he turned out the lights, she snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her as she lay her head upon his chest. The beating of his heart along with his soft breathing lulled her to sleep, she soon drifted off but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling of someone staring at her with contempt...


	13. Shower Message

The next morning, Janine woke up and found herself still nestled in David's arms. His eyes were closed now, his breathing slow and deep. She felt safe and secure, so she relaxed into him again; closing her eyes with a contented sigh. After a few minutes, she gently slid away from him and headed for the shower. She was careful not to wake him, it must have been 3am last night and he hadn't left her since. She smiled as she thought about him, caught herself and cleared her throat. No, she wasn't falling for him!  
  
  
She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up, undressing and stepping in. She closed the shower curtain, pulling it shut quietly as she began to wash her hair and body. She was washing the shampoo out of her hair, when she suddenly felt someone pull it - hard. Her head was yanked back roughly, she spun around and blinked with the soapy water in her eyes but she couldn't see anyone there.  
  
  
Quickly, she rinsed off her face under the shower stream and felt someone pull her hair again - harder this time. She let out a yelp and rubbed her eyes, looking around quickly but still there was nobody. She started to shiver, the water had suddenly turned ice cold and she had to jump out because it was stinging her bare skin. She reached in and turned off the water, wrapping one towel around her body and slowly starting to dry her hair with another. Her teeth were chattering as she looked over to her mirror, she could see herself in it but she also saw something move behind her.  
  
  
With a frightened squeal, she spun around - and saw nothing but her shower stall. She sighed and closed her eyes, then she jumped as she heard something break. Turning back to her mirror, she saw that it had a crack in it and in smeared, bloodied letters; someone had scrawled across it: **_STAY AWAY!_**  
  
  
Janine let out a long, high pitched scream and ran from the bathroom. She ran as fast as she could towards her bedroom, David was already rushing out of there to see if she was alright.  
  
  
"Janine?" he staggered back a little as she grabbed him and hid behind him, as if being chased but he saw nothing coming after her. She was breathing noisily, half crying as she tried to steady her nerves.  
  
  
"Bathroom!" she managed to gasp, "bathroom!"  
  
  
He pried her hands from his waist and he walked to the bathroom, she followed slowly after him and her eyes grew wide when she walked in behind him. Everything looked normal, the mirror wasn't broken and there were no bloody warnings anywhere.  
  
  
"Was it a spider?" came his amused question, as he looked around the bathroom curiously.  
  
  
Janine nodded reluctantly, she couldn't let him think she was mad.  
  
  
"Big?" he asked.  
  
  
She nodded again and he cupped her face with both of his hands.  
  
  
"It's gone now," he assured her, then he stepped back and bit his bottom lip.  
  
  
Janine felt herself blushing hard as she realised she had lost her towel during her sprint to her bedroom door, she cleared her throat and tried to ignore his amused expression as she turned to go and fetch it quickly. She dressed herself and dried her hair some more, as she came out of her room and headed back to the livingroom. She found him waiting for her, standing by the kitchen counter.  
  
  
Janine avoided his gaze for a while, fixing them both some waffles.  
  
  
"Do you always have such vivid dreams?" he asked her, as they sat down at the table together.  
  
  
Janine ate silently, simply shaking her head and furrowing her brow.  
  
  
"I see," came his unusual response, she glanced up at him but he was staring off absently at nothing in particular.  
  
  
Janine felt he knew more than he was letting on, in a way she thought it was obvious all along but she wanted to forget the whole thing.  
  
  
Trouble was, _it_ wasn't forgetting _her_.


	14. The Hunched Terror

"Maybe I am not the right person for this job," Janine said softly.  
  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then his gaze was downcast and she saw that he hadn't touched his plate. He sat back and lifted his chin, recovering quickly.  
  
  
"Right then," he offered her a polite smile, "I'll be heading home, shall I?"  
  
  
Janine sighed softly, she couldn't abandon him just like that, could she?

 

"I'll drive you," she stood up and grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall.  
  
  
He followed her out to her car and they drove back towards his apartment, but as they drove along; Janine felt that the silence had gone on long enough.  
  
  
"You never talk to me," she said suddenly.  
  
  
He glanced at her, a little puzzled.  
  
  
"I talk to you," he answered her.  
  
  
"No, I mean really talk," Janine explained, "I watch you on TV, I listen to you on the radio, even onstage - you always have so much to say but in all the time we have spent together, you have barely strung two words together."  
  
  
He didn't respond, his gaze returning to his own hands in his lap.  
  
  
Janine kept her eyes on the road, they were on a lonely strip of tarmac without any buildings in sight and she was confused because they were supposed to be in the city.  
  
  
She saw something up ahead on the road, it was gigantic and hunched over. It had long arms that dragged when it slumped forwards with it's bent legs. It's body was twisted and the face, it was hideous! It was mostly bones, skin barely stretching just enough to cover it but the skin was ripped and torn in some places, revealing empty holes of dust and darkness. It was dragging itself across the road and Janine slammed on the brakes as the monstrosity turned it's ugly head towards her car. The eye sockets were empty, the jaw fell open in an ear splitting scream as the car smashed right through it.  
  
  
As the car came to an abrupt stop, Janine's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly she thought she could never let it go.  
  
  
"Fuck!" exclaimed David.  
  
  
"Are-Are you alright?" stammered Janine.  
  
  
"I could use some new underwear," came his comment.  
  
  
Janine bit back a smile.  
  
  
"You don't wear any," she reminded him.  
  
  
He looked at her and smirked, then he cocked his head at her.  
  
  
"What just happened?" he asked her.  
  
  
"I thought I saw something," Janine said quickly, watching him as he looked out the windshield, "I think it's gone now."  
  
  
His gaze returned to her, looking quite confused.  
  
  
"Janine," he said her name and she sighed softly, she loved the way it sounded coming from him, "why aren't we moving?"  
  
  
Janine tried not to cry, but she was shaking and she really couldn't stop herself.  
  
  
"Because!" she almost shouted, "I'm _scared_! I'm too scared to go back to your place! I'm too scared to go home! I don't want to drive right now, _I'm too scared_!"  
  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"There's nothing to be frightened of," he assured her, "I'm right here, also, the light's green."  
  
  
Janine frowned and blinked, they were right back in the city and she was at the lights. Sure enough, the lights were green and people were honking their horns at her to get her moving.  
  
  
"Let's find somewhere quiet and talk," suggested David, "okay?"  
  
  
Janine nodded slowly and started to drive again, trying to think of a place where she had never felt afraid before.


	15. The Scary Man

They sat together on a park bench, Janine loved to come here on the weekends and watch the children laughing and playing on the swings. It reminded her of simpler times when she was brought there by her mother when she was little, she always felt happy here. She turned and looked into his mismatched eyes, filled with concern for her.  
  
  
"I am really sorry," Janine started with an apology, "I am acting like... like a frightened kid who's watched too many horror movies before bedtime."  
  
  
He offered her a smile, it was comforting and she relaxed with a sigh.  
  
  
"What have you seen?" David asked her.  
  
  
Janine fidgeted a little as she finally told him everything, every single thing that had bothered her from the start. He wasn't smiling by the time she was done, he didn't look very pleased at all.  
  
  
"Janine," he spoke her name again, "do you drink?"  
  
  
"What?! No!" Janine reeled back, "I am not drunk!"  
  
  
"Do you smoke?" he asked her, "or are you on any medication?"  
  
  
"No," Janine folded her arms in agitation, "and I don't do _drugs_ , either."  
  
  
"Wow," David leaned back and smiled, "you're really fucking _boring_!"  
  
  
She suddenly laughed, she couldn't help it and he continued to smile at her.  
  
  
"Listen," David told her firmly, "whatever's happening, I won't let anything hurt you, understand?"  
  
  
Janine nodded, she trusted him as he had shown her no reason not to.  
  
  
"Thanks," she looked at him with a shy smile, "I needed to hear that, I feel much better now."  
  
  
Just then, a little boy ran over to them to pick up his ball that had rolled to a stop nearby. He picked it up, then looked at Janine.  
  
  
"Hi," he smiled at her, "who are you?"  
  
  
"Hello there," Janine greeted him with a friendly smile back, "my name is Janine."  
  
  
The boy glanced at David. "Who is he?" he asked.  
  
  
Janine leaned forwards a little. "That's David Bowie," she said quietly.  
  
  
The boy's eyes lit up. "My mom loves you!" he announced and Janine laughed as she saw David's face turn a little red.  
  
  
"That's very nice," he replied politely.  
  
  
The little boy then looked over Janine's shoulder. "So who is _that_?" he asked.  
  
  
Janine glanced over her shoulder, but she saw nobody.  
  
  
"Who, sweetie?" she asked the boy.  
  
  
"That scary man standing behind you," the boy was not smiling anymore, " _mommy_!" He ran away quickly, Janine turned again but again she saw nothing.  
  
  
"Tell me that didn't freak you out," Janine said to David.  
  
  
"Of course not," he shrugged, "kids, they say the strangest things... "  
  
  
Janine tried hard to believe him, but she caught him glaring just behind her and she knew that he saw more than he was telling her...


	16. I Saw Him

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of coldness coming from behind her, it was a warm day and to feel that icy prickle on the back of her neck was terrifying.  
  
  
She frowned suddenly, opening her eyes when she noticed the complete silence filling her ears. No children, no vehicles, not even a bird.  
  
  
"Where did everybody go?" she murmured, standing up.  
  
  
"Janine?" came David's voice from far away, as if she were in a dream.  
  
  
Janine walked over to the now empty playground, looking around at the empty streets and finally, the park bench where she had been sitting. It was empty, except for a man standing right where the little boy had pointed earlier. He wore all black, his hair was black and slicked back and his eyes...  
  
  
They were startlingly blue.

  
  
  
  
He was staring at her, his eyes blank and unfocused but staring directly at Janine.  
  
  
"Who _are_ you?" Janine stammered, but there was no response, he did not even blink, "leave me alone!"  
  
  
"You _noticed_ them," came a whisper at her ear.  
  
  
Janine spun around, to see the man now standing right there, she backed away from him and he followed her step for step; those unblinking eyes always staring into hers.  
  
  
"Please," she said quietly, "just leave me alone!"  
  
  
She felt the park bench hit the back of her knees, stopping her from backing up any further.  
  
  
He hesitated as well, seeming only to mirror her actions. His mouth opened, but there was no sound and she could see the breeze blowing through the trees but still no sound. It was eery and unnatural, there should be sound but it was like she was in a photograph or a silent film. She let out a shriek as something grasped her shoulder, her eyes closing as she let out the terrified howl of fear.  
  
  
"Janine!" she heard David's voice again, she gasped and opened her eyes - she was safe on the park bench and everyone was staring at her. His hand was on her shoulder, his concerned eyes searching hers and his worried mouth a straight line. She covered her mouth with her hand, people began to continue their activities and David waited patiently for her to calm down.


	17. Can They Hurt Us?

"What did you see?" he asked her.  
  
  
Janine told him quietly everything she witnessed and he seemed to take it all in rather calmly, as if he'd heard it before.  
  
  
"What did he mean?" Janine asked softly, "when he said I noticed them?"  
  
  
David faced her and took both of her hands into his own.  
  
  
"They don't notice you until you notice them first," he told her knowingly.  
  
  
Janine stared hard at him, _was he humouring her_? Or did he really know about this sort of thing?  
  
  
"So, how do I make it go away?" she asked him seriously, "do I just... _ignore it_?"  
  
  
David sat back.  
  
  
"I tried that once," he said with a slight smile.  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Janine.  
  
  
"It got pissed off," David replied with a shrug, "I wouldn't advise it."  
  
  
Janine lowered her gaze.  
  
  
"I'm scared," she whispered, "how do you cope?"  
  
  
David tilted his head and touched her cheek, she lifted her gaze to meet his. He looked tired, unhappy and a little dejected.  
  
  
"You don't," she answered her own question, "so what do we do now?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure," came his reply, his attention distracted by something else that Janine could not see, "I just avoid everyone where possible... "  
  
  
Now it all made sense to her.  
  
  
"How many have you noticed?" she asked him.  
  
  
He smiled at her tiredly, clearly too many to count.  
  
  
"It's strange," he said to her wistfully, "it's like living in two different worlds at the same time. I get a little mixed up sometimes... "  
  
  
"It must be very confusing," Janine sympathised.  
  
  
He nodded, turning his attention back to her.  
  
  
"People just assume I am high," he told her, "or drunk... I let them think it. In fact, I encourage it."  
  
  
Janine smiled at him sadly, she understood why he did it. He didn't want other people to notice the things, _but what were they?_  
  
  
"How do we get rid of them?" she asked him.  
  
  
He shook his head, lowering his gaze.  
  
  
"I don't know," he replied, "I tried to figure it out, but it made them angry."  
  
  
"Can they hurt us?" worried Janine.  
  
  
"Not you," David replied, "not yet. I have noticed them so much that they can touch or hurt me if they choose it. I can touch them, but I haven't worked out how to hurt them yet."  
  
  
Janine shivered.  
  
  
"David," she said in a low tone, "it pulled my hair... "  
  
  
He looked more pale than usual.  
  
  
"That's right," he muttered, suddenly deep in thought now.


	18. I'm David Fucking BOWIE

"Hey Janine," a large man walked over to them, Janine glanced up and sighed, "thought it was you."  
  
  
"What do you want, Dale?" asked Janine.  
  
  
"I miss you," said Dale.  
  
  
"Go away," said Janine, "we broke up for a reason... "  
  
  
Dale looked at David, narrowing his brown eyes.  
  
  
"Is this your new _toy_?" he asked Janine, who felt her face burning with anger and embarassment.  
  
  
David glanced up at the man, who was a foot taller than himself and very muscular.  
  
  
" _Fuck off_ mate," David warned him.  
  
  
Dale raised both his brows.  
  
  
"Oooh! A little firecracker!" he teased, "where'd you find _this one_ then, eh?"  
  
  
Janine wanted to bury her head in the dirt.  
  
  
"Don't call him _little_ ," Janine scolded Dale, "he's bigger than you... _where it counts_... "  
  
  
Dale looked ashamed.  
  
  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about that ever again?" he said quietly.  
  
  
Janine smirked at him.  
  
  
"Well I _was_ talking about his _brain_ ," she quipped, "but since you mentioned it... "  
  
  
Dale's neck turned red as he got angry.  
  
  
"That's _it_!" he raised his fist.  
  
  
"Hey!" David was standing between them in an instant, Janine flinched and was surprised that he hadn't given it even a moment's thought, "back off!"  
  
  
Janine's eyes were wide and round, Dale could easily put David in the hospital and she was worried about him.  
  
  
Dale looked quite surprised, too.  
  
  
"Are you gonna make me, _bones_?" he demanded, staring down at David, "get outta here!"  
  
  
" _The fuck_ I will," David growled back at him, refusing to budge.  
  
  
This seemed to unnerve Dale, who was not used to people standing their ground with him. He took a step or two back, sizing David up curiously.  
  
  
"Probably packin' heat anyway," he grumbled, turning and walking away.  
  
  
Janine shakily got to her feet, her mouth open and her eyes still wide.  
  
  
David's gaze never left the man until he was out of sight, then he turned to Janine and looked her over.  
  
  
"I'm fine!" she smiled brightly at him, "wow... look at you!"  
  
  
David offered her a tilt of his head.  
  
  
"You just stood up for me," Janine said in disbelief, "Dale is a _hulk_! Weren't you _scared_??"  
  
  
David smiled a little.  
  
  
"I've seen scarier things," he replied.  
  
  
Janine saw a dark shadow right behind David, barely visible in the sunlight but definitely there. Nodding her agreement, she was glad it was all over. Dale wouldn't ever bother her again after this, he couldn't risk his buddies seeing him back down like that.


	19. It Wants You

"Let's go back to your place," David suggested.  
  
  
Janine wasn't sure, but his place was a lot worse than hers right now so she agreed and they slowly made their way back to her home. She made them both dinner, but rather than eat; David told her of his plans to move. He hated staying in one place for any length of time and he felt the desire to move on now.  
  
  
"Where will you go?" she asked him, cleaning her plate.  
  
  
"The coast?" David shrugged.  
  
  
Janine smiled.  
  
  
"Like a holiday," she said warmly, "oh that sounds lovely."  
  
  
"Good," David looked pointedly at her, "you'll come with me, then."  
  
  
Janine raised a brow, it wasn't a request. It was strange, because when she first met him; he was quite shy and soft spoken. Now he was taking charge, defending her against other men and she found herself liking it quite a lot. When she saw him on the stage, he was confident, flirty and clearly the star. Now he was showing her that he could be just like that offstage, too. Janine smiled at him, well why not? It would be fun to get away for a while.  
  
  
"Will they follow us?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
  
He nodded slightly, his eyes looking tired again.  
  
  
"Until I can work out what they want," he told her, "I'm afraid we're stuck with them for the time being."  
  
  
"Are they dangerous?" Janine questioned him.  
  
  
"Sometimes," replied David.  
  
  
"What's the worst they have done to you?" asked Janine, unsure if she wanted to hear his reply.  
  
  
"I was hit on the head," he replied softly, "woke up on the floor a few hours later... "  
  
  
Janine felt more afraid.  
  
  
"Have they ever written anything?" she asked him.  
  
  
"No," David frowned, "never, they just talk."  
  
  
Janine swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"Why?" he asked her now, "have they written to you?"  
  
  
"Sort of," Janine nodded, "I can't hear them properly, they whisper so quietly."  
  
  
"What did the writing say?" he asked her, as she had left this information out previously.  
  
  
"It's basically warning me to get away from you," Janine fidgeted with her fork, "like it wants you all to itself or something."  
  
  
He was mute now, seemingly thinking about what she'd said.  
  
  
Janine decided not to talk again unless he asked her another question, hoping he wouldn't send her away and try to deal with this alone...


	20. Demon Hound

She stood up and put her plate on the sink, turning around to watch him head for the sofa and she decided to put his untouched dinner into the fridge for later. She walked over to the livingroom, he was curled up on the sofa asleep. At least now she knew why he was tired so often, grabbing handfulls of sleep anywhere he could. She sat in the armchair and put the TV on low volume, almost drifting off too until she heard something that made her fully alert.  
  
  
Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she felt her heart freeze in terror.  
  
  
_Not again..._  
  
  
There was a dog in her hallway, it growled a low rumble at first and made her feel paralysed with fear. She couldn't even cry out or take her eyes away from the snarling brute, it was taking slow steps towards her, black fur melding with the dark hallway and bright, red eyes glowing maliciously. It's teeth were longer than her fingers, it started barking at her and running at top speed directly for her. She held up her hands at the last moment, when it leapt for her throat and she finally managed to choke out a horrified scream that woke David from his slumber.  
  
  
He sat up as Janine felt the heavy weight of the dog upon her, it's hot, sour breath in her face and it's loud barking mixed with drooling, snarls and growls.  
  
  
"Help me!" Janine tried to push the dog off her but it was too heavy, she felt it bite her hand very hard, blood quickly began streaming from the wound.  
  
  
"Wake up!" David called to her, but she screamed again for him to help her.  
  
  
Could he not _see_ the beast?  
  
  
Couldn't he _hear_ it?  
  
  
"Get it _off me_!!" she shrieked, thrashing at it now.  
  
  
"Janine! Wake up!" came the call once more.  
  
  
Janine gasped awake as ice cold water was splashed into her face, she was breathing heavily and David was standing there holding a now empty glass.  
  
  
"Do you have a first-aid kit?" he asked her as she blinked in disbelief that it had all been a dream.  
  
  
"Yes, in the bathroom," she said quietly, "why?"  
  
  
"You're bleeding," he replied, heading off to fetch a bandage.  
  
  
Janine looked at her hand, it had a bite on it and there was blood streaming from the wound. So it was not just a dream...  She stood up and cradled her hand as she followed him to the bathroom, washing the bite and accepting his help to wrap it in the bandage.


	21. Don't Let Him Go

As they sat back down in the livingroom, David turned to Janine and held her gaze with his own.  
  
  
"I have to go," he told her firmly, "whatever this is, it clearly will stop at nothing to get you out of the way. I can't let that happen."  
  
  
Janine wasn't keen to let him leave.  
  
  
"You shouldn't have to face this beast alone," she replied, touching his cheek softly, "let me stay with you, I can help... "  
  
  
He shied away from her touch, shaking his head gently.  
  
  
"I almost couldn't wake you," he said quietly, "suppose next time I can't?"  
  
  
Janine watched him get to his feet, resolve on his expressive features.  
  
  
"I have to do this by myself," he said to her, "I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
  
She stood up and walked him to the door, trying not to let the tears that stung her eyes fall.  
  
  
He looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.  
  
  
"Goodbye Janine," he kissed her cheek and walked down the steps, hailed a cab and left her standing there alone.  
  
  
Somehow, she knew the shadow things had gone from her home without even checking. With an audible sigh, she decided that perhaps it was for the best and she went back inside. She felt her heart skip a beat when she walked into her livingroom, only to find Tia sitting in her armchair.  
  
  
"You're not seriously going to let him fight that thing by himself?" she scolded Janine.  
  
  
Janine rubbed her eyes and looked again, Tia was still sitting there; waiting expectantly.  
  
  
"He'll be fine," Janine told Tia, "you should have seen him today... "  
  
  
Tia shook her head slowly.  
  
  
"Use your better judgement," she said firmly, "think about it, Janine. Go back to him, he needs you now more than ever. Remember what I told you, about his needs and his wants?"  
  
  
Janine glanced towards her front door, then back to her now vacant armchair.  
  
  
Tia was gone.  
  
  
Janine grabbed her coat, her keys and her shoes, then she rushed out to her car and drove quickly back to David's apartment.  
  
  
She hoped she wasn't too late...


	22. You're Not Alone

Janine arrived at the building and hurried to David's front door, she let herself in and was almost pulled inside but she managed to hang onto the doorknob. There was a massive, gaping hole in the wall and it was sucking everything into it. It was blacker than anything she'd ever seen in all her worst nightmares, she looked towards the kitchen and saw David trying to keep his grip on the taps over the sink.  
  
  
"Let go!" she shouted, "I've got you!"  
  
  
He hesitated, but let go and she managed to grab his arm as he flew past her.  
  
  
Hauling themselves out into the hall, they pulled the door shut and Janine grabbed David's hand; leading him out to her car and she did not stop driving until they arrived safely at a hotel. They had a room spare here, so they took it and after they had calmed down; his eyes were upon her almost scoldingly.  
  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked her.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," replied Janine, "it's a good thing I did. We're safe now, that's all that matters."  
  
  
She walked over to the bed, where he was reclining into the pillows and she climbed into it beside him.  
  
  
"Janine," he said to her, "you _mustn't stay with me_."  
  
  
He gently held her bandaged hand up for her to see.  
  
  
"I might not be able to help you next time," he reminded her.  
  
  
She smiled at him, placing one finger to his lips.  
  
  
"Shhh," she hushed him gently, "let's not think about them for one night... "  
  
  
He looked at her reluctantly, so she pressed her lips to his and kissed him.  
  
  
He slowly kissed her back, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp and they made love; eventually falling asleep in each other's embrace.


	23. Please Wake Me Up!

The next morning, Janine had to blink her eyes open because the room was so brilliantly bright. She was confused as she looked around, she lay in a single, white bed and could not move. Glancing around the white room, she saw a nurse watching her carefully.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Janine asked, groggily, "David? Where's David?"  
  
  
She tried to sit up, but something wasn't letting her.  
  
  
"She's coming out of it, Doctor," the nurse said.  
  
  
A man walked over to Janine, he was wearing a white coat and a false smile.  
  
  
"Welcome back!" he said to Janine in a condescending tone.  
  
  
"She's asking for David," the nurse informed him.  
  
  
"Come now, Janine," the doctor said, still smiling, "you're _not_ David Bowie's P.A."  
  
  
Janine frowned, trying to clear the fuzz from her mind.  
  
  
"I _am_!" she insisted, "where _is_ he? He _needs_ me! _David_!"  
  
  
"The meds might take some more time to wear off completely," said the nurse.  
  
  
The doctor nodded, studying Janine with a frown.  
  
  
"Let's get her some E.S.T," he suggested, "that usually clears them up pretty quickly."  
  
  
The nurse stood up and they wheeled the bed out of the room, Janine tried to struggle free of her bonds but it was useless.  
  
  
"What're you going to do?" she demanded, as she was taken to another room and they began to attach electrodes to her head.  
  
  
_They were going to fry her brain??_  
  
  
"Let me out of here!" Janine screamed, jerking violently to free herself.  
  
  
Nobody was listening, she felt tears on her cheek and called for David over and over. She thought she heard him calling her name, but it was so faint she couldn't be sure.  
  
  
"David, help me!" she cried, " _I can't wake up_!"  
  
  
"She's talking to him again," reported the nurse.  
  
  
"Up the voltage," replied the doctor.  
  
  
Janine heard some clicks and she shuddered fearfully, a bloodcurdling scream tearing her throat as the switch was thrown on.  
  
  
"Don't stop until her _nose bleeds_ ," the doctor's voice was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.  
  
  
In reality, Janine never woke up.  
  
  
The coroner ruled her death: Brain Hemorrhage while sleeping...


	24. The Funeral

It was a lovely, warm day and the sun shone through the trees as people gathered to pay their respects and say goodbye. Janine watched her casket as it was lowered into the ground, soon she was the only one left standing there. She was alone, _but why was she here_?  Her gaze lifted and met his, the man from the park.  
  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I have done nothing to you," came his reply.  
  
  
"Salor was trying to warn you," came Tia's voice from beside Janine.  
  
  
Janine looked at her and smiled sadly.  
  
  
"I tried to warn _you_ as well," Salor frowned.  
  
  
" _I_ didn't listen either," Tia put her hand upon Janine's shoulder.  
  
  
"So _you_ did this?" Janine asked her, "you told me to go back to him... "  
  
  
Tia sighed.  
  
  
"I thought you were stronger," she said quietly, "I was old, I thought if I got someone young to help him... "  
  
  
Janine nodded, she couldn't blame the woman for trying. She looked over at Salor, but he was gone.  
  
  
"What happens now?" asked Janine.  
  
  
Tia smiled at her and took her hand.  
  
  
"We have unfinished business to tend to!" she replied.


	25. Get Out Of My Mind

Sometime later, David was living temporarily in a nice beach house on the coast. He was in his bedroom, snipping bits of paper and arranging the words to hopefully form new lyrics to a potential song he was working on. There came a knock at his bedroom door and he ignored it at first, because he was very excited about getting this finished today. Another knock and he glanced up at the door, frowning with the interruption.  
  
  
"David!" Janine called to him through the lock, "come and meet your new P.A!"  
  
  
He gave a sigh and stood up, opening the door just enough to get his head through.  
  
  
"I told you two already!" he said angrily, "I don't _need_ one!"  
  
  
Tia and Janine both grabbed an arm each and pulled him out before he could shut the door on them.  
  
  
"You _do_!" Tia said firmly, "now be polite and say hello... "  
  
  
His reluctant gaze lifted to see a young man seated upon the sofa.  
  
  
"No," David pulled free of them both, " _get out of here_!"  
  
  
The young man's eyes grew big and he hurriedly left the beach house.  
  
  
Tia frowned and Janine shook her head.  
  
  
"What did you do that for?" Janine asked him.  
  
  
David picked up the phone, ignoring her.  
  
  
"Hello, James?" he spoke into it quickly, "Iggy, whatever, listen... "

 

Janine asked David what he was up to. He told her he was leaving the country to find a way to rid himself of these shadow beings, he wanted Tia and Janine to be able to rest in peace. He would later tell everyone who asked, that he went away to get himself off the drugs. Iggy Pop was having some issues of his own, so David invited him along for company.  
  
  
Janine and Tia never heard from him again, because he was successful in his mission and was able to free himself from the horror that haunted him for so long.  
  
  
"Where will you go?" Janine had asked him, the last question she would ever ask.  
  
  
He had smiled at her and tilted his head, eyes sparkling brightly with newfound hope.  
  
  
  
"Berlin... "

 

*** THE END ***


End file.
